Many modern mobile devices include two audio baseband chips. These are typically used for various communication means by the mobile device. In one example, such communication means could include a radio frequency communication to communicate over a wireless network, such as a Mobitex™ mobile communication system, a DataTAC™ mobile communication system, GPRS network, UMTS network, EDGE network, or CDMA network. A secondary baseband circuit could be used for communications for short-range systems including a Bluetooth™ system.
One problem with present devices with two audio baseband chips is the inability to test the interface between the audio baseband chips. Generally, hardware needs to be added to a circuit board in order to facilitate the testing of these audio baseband chips. Further, expensive test equipment is required for this testing.
Further, to properly test the interface would require the enabling of the radio for both the audio baseband chips which requires the setting up of radio test equipment and acoustic test equipment for generating and analyzing audio test signals.